Remember all that you once knew
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Integra has a little accident, and now has memory loss. Just read it. My summaries are always bad. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

yawns I need a nap. I really do. This popped into my head the other day. I thought, "You know, It would be cool to write about Integra having amnesia." So I did. Enjoy.

Hellsing isn't mine.

She opened her eyes. Oh, it hurt to do that. What was that beeping? It hurt her head. She didn't want to listen to it.

The room, it was so bright. Too bright. Her head ached. Her eyes flicked about the room. A man stood above her. An old man. She tried to focus on him. Then she closed her eyes again. When she tried to focus, it felt like a knife was being driven through her skull.

"Sir Integra?"

She opened her eyes again. The man was talking to her. He had green eyes that were swollen and red. It looked as though he had been crying. His hair was black and pulled back in a neat ponytail.

"Sir Integra?" He repeated, looking anxious and worried. "What?" She mumbled. That single syllable almost made her close her eyes again from the pain.

He shut his eyes, sighed, and leaned back. "Mr Dornez?" Another man's voice now. She looked away from the man known as "Dornez" to a younger man. He was wearing blue scrubs and held a clipboard in his hand.

"Sir, you remember what we discussed earlier, right?" The doctor asked. Mr. Dornez nodded, as if he did, but didn't want to remember. "Well, here are her pain pills, and you are free to take her home." The doctor reached into his pocket and drew out a small bottle of pills, handing them to Mr. Dornez.

"I really am sorry, we did as much as we could." The doctor said. He sounded genuinely sorry. "I know. But, is there a chance of her remembering…anything?" Mr. Dornez asked. The doctor shook his head sadly. "I understand." Mr. Dornez said quietly.

The doctor looked over at her, stared for a moment, then approached the bed. "Hello, Sir Integral Hellsing. My name is Dr. Mellion. You might be scared right now. That is all due to an accident you had recently. I'm sorry to say this, but you have lost all of your memories of your life up until now. I'm afraid the damage is permanent. This man here is Walter C. Dornez. He has known you since childhood. He is going to take you home, alright?"

She stared at him in disbelief. She didn't want to believe this. But it had to be true. Whenever she tried to remember something, she couldn't. It even caused her pain. She felt so lost. But she nodded to show she understood, tears welling in her eyes.

"Integra?" Walter leaned over her and placed a warm gloved hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, gently stroking her cheek. She cried. Something told her she probably shouldn't. It wasn't right. But she did. She cried into the hand of a man who was so tender. A man she didn't remember.

He didn't get angry. But he looked sad. Tears were forming behind those green eyes. He looked as though he had lost something. As though her tears were hurting him.

"Will you ever be the same, My Lady?"

Well, that was the first chapter. I'm sorry to all those fans who like the spelling of Walter's name as Ddollneaz, or some other spelling. Dornez is short, and they use it in the manga. I promise to continue it. This is my first chapter story, so what do you think? I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Getting home

This is the second chapter. Whoo-hoo!

An hour later Integra emerged from the hospital. Walter was waiting for her, holding the door of the car open.

She looked a little awkward. She kept glancing down at her black suit. "Walter?" She asked, looking up again. "Yes, My Lady?" He seemed to have gotten a little enjoyment from the use of his name. "Why is it that I am wearing a man's suit?" Se sounded not as if she were sarcastic, but she really wanted to know.

Walter's face fell a bit. "Well, you always used to wear them. If you do not any longer, I can find you something else." He sighed. Maybe it was the near devastated look on his face that made her say, "No, this is fine. I actually like it. I was just…wondering, is all. Never mind." Walter nodded and helped her into the car.

While they drove, Integra looked out the window. The rolling scenery put her at some ease for the first time since she had woken. She didn't like any of this. But this Walter, he had known her. Now he was taking her "Home". Wherever that was. So many questions flooded her head. Who were her parents? What did she do for a living? What did "Home" look like? She was almost afraid. But looking out at the hills and trees, she felt a strange calm. As though in time, she may be able to answer these questions herself.

"Sir Integra?" Walter's voice brought her away from the window. "Yes?" She looked up at him. "Do you remember what it is you do?" She shook her head in response. Walter took a deep breath. "You are Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing of the secret vampire hunting agency Hellsing. Do you understand?" He asked quietly.

It took a moment for this to all sink in. Vampires? Did they not only live in myths? She was about to dismiss this thought entirely. But something in the dark recesses of her mind, she was told to believe. Very slowly, she nodded her to show she understood.

He nodded too. Whether as a response to her, or as a confirmation of his own, she couldn't tell. He was very hard to read. She got the feeling that now that he had cried, he was returning to his normal, business attitude.

"Well, here we are." He said suddenly as they pulled through the gates. Integra gasped. It was huge. She could hardly believe that this enormous building was her home. "I live here?" She asked in disbelief. "Yes, indeed you do. However, this is also where you work." Walter said as he opened her car door.

She stepped out and looked around. "Amazing." She breathed. "Sir Integra!" Integra looked down as a blonde and very well endowed woman ran up to her. She was wearing a khaki military reminiscent outfit and a happy, pointed grin.

"Sir Integra, I'm so happy you're home! I thought you were going to die you were gone so long. I haven't seen Master since you left at all!" She was babbling happily at her until Walter pulled her aside. For just a moment Integra wondered what they could be talking about. But when she saw the sad look cross over the young woman's face, she knew.

Walter came back, the young woman in tow. "This, My Lady, is Senior Officer Seras Victoria. She works for you. And you may notice that she is a vampire." Walter introduced her. "Um.. I…I'm sorry, um…" Seras stammered, looking a bit embarrassed and lost. "Nice to meet you. But, I believe you already must know who I am." Integra said, extending a hand. At first, Seras just stared at it, as if she didn't know what to do. Then she took it, and they shook.

"Um, if you'll excuse me, Sir, I have to go. I'm needed at the firing range." Seras said, just before walking off, pulling a hand across her eyes.

As they continued on their way to the mansion, Integra got many "hellos", salutes, and "Welcome back, Sirs". "Walter, why is it that they call me sir?" She asked suddenly. Without faltering once, he replied, "Because you are a knight of the round table, My Lady. It is your proper title. You would never accept any other." He explained.

Integra thought on this. She was a knight, and a vampire hunter? This just didn't make sense. Exactly how important had she been?"

"Oy, Sir Integra!" A French accent called. She looked up at the man walking toward her. He had an eye patch, long, orange hair, and an air of ease surrounding him. She also noticed that he was quite handsome. But something in her mind pushed that thought from her mind, labeling it under "Improper".

Before he could reach her, however, Walter put up a hand and explained her doctor's terrible news. "Nothing?" The man asked." Walter shook his head. The man glanced over at her, then walked on over. "Hi, I'm Captain Pip Bernadette from the Wild Geese. Pleasure to see you again, Sir." He said, smiling. "Hello." Integra said. "So, Sir, I was wondering if you would give permission to me an' my boys to go out and have a drink tonight." He said, a grin crossing his face. "Don't you have work to do?" Integra asked, coldly. "Well, it was worth a shot." He sighed, and sidled away.

"Sir Integra." Walter called, opening the front door. She passed through it and into the mansion. If possible, it was even larger in here than outside. Walter began to climb a flight of stairs. He made a gesture for her to follow him. He led her down a dark hallway to a door. Then he swung it open and flicked on the light.

The room was large and spectacular. In the center was a large, four poster bed. She gasped at the sheer grandeur of this one room. "Is this…mine?" She asked in amazement. "Yes." Walter replied.

She walked around it, looking at every detail she possibly could. "My Lady, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow I will show you around a bit more, if you like. I believe Ms. Victoria wanted to take you to the firing range tomorrow." Walter said. Integra's eyes grew wide. "But I can't use a gun!" She protested. "we shall see." That was the last thing her said before turning off the light and closing the door.

What do you think of the second chapter? I'm building up the suspense until you see Arucard.


	3. Thank you, Arucard

Chapter three! Right now, I am sick in bed and feeling horrible… ugh.

The next day she woke late. Her head ached a bit, but for the most part she felt fine. She noticed her clothes were laid out on her dresser, and her breakfast was on a small table by her heavily curtained window. "Walter…" She murmured with a small smile. She was beginning to like him. She felt kind of sad. She should already like him. Well, she could tell why she liked him before.

A sharp knock came at her door. "Sir Integra?" Seras called. "Come in." Integra called. Seras entered, slightly nervously. "Um…well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the firing range now." She said. "Let me get dressed first." Integra said, gesturing to her clothes then the door. "Oh, right, sorry." Seras replied, scuttling out the door.

Integra got dressed, her outfit being another black suit. She left her room, and met Seras in the hallway. "Are you ready?" She asked. She looked slightly out of place. As if she wasn't accustomed to asking Integra things like this. "Yes" Integra replied, following Seras down the hall.

Integra looked around the firing range in curiosity. She even flinched sometimes when a gun went off. Seras looked almost frightened. She wasn't accustomed to seeing the master of her master so different.

Clearing her throat, she handed Integra a small handgun. Integra's eyes grew wide. "A gun!" She tried to hand it back to her, but Seras pushed it into her hands. "You were never afraid of guns before, Sir Integra. Take it, and shoot. I never saw any woman who could shoot as well as you could." She said boldly.

Integra nodded, took the gun, and aimed for the nearby target. She shot. She didn't even hit the target. "I can't do it." She said, putting the gun down on a table. "Don't say that!" Seras said sharply, a trail of blood leaking from her right eye. "I can't believe you're giving up so easily!"

"Don't you dare take such an impertinent tone with me!" Integra ordered sharply. Seras stared wide eyed at her as she snatched up the gun, took aim, and fired three shots. All hitting the mark.

Then she put the gun down, staring at it as though it were a living thing. Seras was still staring at her. "I don't know where that came from." Integra muttered under her breath.

A few hours later Integra was being put through a crash course of her old job. She was learning pretty well, though her and Walter had made an agreement that She would probably wouldn't be able to go out in the field again.

Days past, and she grew steadily accustomed to what was expected of her. She still had no memories of what she was supposed to do, but she had Walter, and that's what mattered.

One night, as she was passing by her old office, she saw Walter at her desk. This wasn't surprising, since he had taken on her paperwork. His head was in his hands.

"Walter? What's the matter?" She asked, walking into the room. He looked up at her and sighed. "I just got off the phone with a member of the round table. It seems that your memory loss has become known to your fellow knights. They are meeting tomorrow to decide on who should take over Hellsing. They feel you are incapable. Then there is the matter of Arucard." He wiped his face. Integra slowly realized just how old he looked.

"Who is this 'Arucard' person?" She wondered aloud. He looked at her for a moment. "You don't rememer?" Walter asked. She shook her head. "He's…complicated. I believe that, if he hasn't made himself known to you, then you shouldn't worry right now." He said, picking up a stack of papers from the desk and leaving the room.

She was angry. She didn't know why. Hellsing didn't mean much to her now, though she supposed it must have before. Why would they take it away? Walter could handle everything, right? But something told her he couldn't. That she was needed for this job, and that the whole thing fell apart without her at the canter.

She was wandering the halls, deep in these thoughts. She went down flights of stairs, down narrow hallways, until she reached a door. She looked up, coming out of her thoughts. "Where am I?" She wondered. This place, wherever it was, frightened her. It wasn't just the large metal door, or the blood smeared across it, but it felt frightening.

For some reason unknown to her, she opened the door, and walked down the dark steps. It was cold. Cold and unfeeling. She was scared. The darkness was so complete, so quiet.

She reached a new hall, and a room lit by a torch. In this room was a presence. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. But she could see no one. She slumped to the ground in tears. It was bad enough that she couldn't remember anything, but now how many people had she let down? Hellsing was being taken from her, and she didn't even understand the importance of it. After staring at portrait of a man on her office wall, Walter had told her it was her father, Arthur. She couldn't even recognize her own father.

She screamed in frustration and hit the stone ground. Then she cried again. For everything she couldn't do, couldn't remember.

"Who dares come here?" A voice asked. It came from the shadows. Firm, masculine, and menacing. Integra looked up, fear running through her. A man formed himself from the shadows at the opposite end of the room. He had shoulder length black hair, wild and unkempt. His clothing was black, like her suit she wore now, save for a long, red coat.

"I asked you a question!" The man cried. "Integra H-Hellsing." She stammered. The man laughed. His laugh was cold, maniacal. "You? That's funny." He approached her, bent down, and pulled her up by her collar. Her back was pressed against the cold wall. Her heartbeat increased.

"You have the audacity to call yourself a Hellsing? After that pathetic tearful display of yours? Ha! You're as much a Hellsing as I am!" He dug a gloved hand into her shoulder. "Let me go! Please!" Integra pleaded, attempting to pull away. "How pitiful. You're begging now? And you call yourself a Hellsing! You'd be braver as a ghoul. His hand dug deeper into her shoulder, and she felt it break skin.

"Quit playing pretend, little girl! Look At this." He held up the hand he had pierced her shoulder with. It was gloved and had her blood shimmering on it. "You don't even bleed like a Hellsing. This blood is full of fear!" He shouted, licking the blood off of his fingers. "But that isn't what makes you pathetic. Not the fact that you're losing Hellsing, but that you're afraid of me. Me, of all people. Tell me, do I frighten you now?" He asked. She nodded. "Exactly. I'm going to drink you dry right here. No one can here you scream down here."

He touched her neck with his other hand. "Get off, please."

"Get off."

"Get off!"

"GET OFF SERVANT! I, Integral Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing command you to let me go this instant, ARUCARD!" Her shout filled the room. Slowly, Arucard let go, and backed off a few feet. Integra's memories came back in a rush. She staggered for a moment, then held herself steady and erect. "How dare you touch me like that, Arucard!" she said sharply, before turning and walking out of the basement.

"Walter!" She shouted from the doorway of her office. He looked up. "I want Sir Penwood on the phone this instant. And I want you to reprimand Captain Bernadette for any idiotic stunt he's been pulling in my absence. And I want Arucard suspended from blood for a month. My shoulder's a bloody mess thanks to him. What are you waiting for? Get a move on!" She instructed. Walter snapped out of the shock he was in and headed out the door.

Integra sighed and slumped down in her chair. Her head ached a the sight of all the paperwork she had missed.

"Thank you, Arucard. When I was lost, you found me."

The end. Ha! Now I have a headache…ooh…Well, Please review. I am going to go lay down now.


End file.
